


Love you no less

by otakuashels



Series: The Uchiha of Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Marriage, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love my husband no less for it" this time she laughed "And you put me through hell. I love you with all of my heart<br/>(I am taking one shot requests)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you no less

"You're back" the soft murmur, acknowledgement filled the room, the only voice in the silence of early morning. The rising sun peered through light colored curtains, sliding over the floor and across the bed, the crème colored walls holding its warmth like a glow. 

"Yes" the statement was simple, yet to the pair within the room it was heavy, full of meaning. 

"Happy" the rustle of blankets sounded as the pink haired kunochi rolled to her side, turning her full attention onto the dark haired man that stood at the head of a shared dresser. A heavy satchel made no sound as it was pulled over once spiky locks and placed on the ground. A cloak, arm wrappings, a shirt and many other articles of clothing followed suit, making next to no sound. Irises of jade fell on a single one colored of coal. "Sasuke?" 

"The task I was fulfilling took less time than I thought" the Uchiha shrugged moving towards the window to tug at the curtains that covered them, satisfied only when no slivers of light peered through, only allowing the curtains to gather the suns light in a softer version than what lay outside. 

"Is that a good thing?" Sakura yawned. Peeling back the blankets she held an edge upwards, silently welcoming him into the bed with her. 

"Is me coming back earlier than I had planned a bad thing?" a black brow arched in question. Sasuke moved forward, lifting one leg after another as he crawled into the layers of blankets with her. 

"To have my husband in my arms and back in my bed is never a bad thing" Sakura dropped the blankets wrapping her arms about his neck and he settled down atop her, chin propped between her breasts. 

"Well that is a good thing." he ended the comment with a yawn. Dropping his head to one side he peered up at her with an expression of lazy content. A grunt of approval was the only sound as small, skilled fingers began to work out knots in his shoulders. 

"Worried that I have taken a lover in your absence?" 

"I have no worries Sakura. As if you would ever stray from my side" 

"Ah! Sasuke!" Sakura stared at the cocky expression on the Uchiha's face "You are so full of yourself!" she snorted. "Hmph, well maybe I did find a lover. " she sniffed turning her nose up at him.The façade crumbled moments later beneath an annoyed glance. 

"Sakura not funny" He sighed pushing up on his elbow.

"I find it extremely amusing" she laughed tucking his hair behind his ears as she looked into his eyes. One black as night and the other a deep amethyst marked in the sign of his past. 

"Hn...annoying" he grunted pressing his forehead against her own. Hot breath mingled as the pair reveled in the silence of the morning and the presence of one another's body.  
"Oh hush Uchiha" she chuckled rubbing her fingers along his jaw line. Pressing her lips against the height of his check bone before placing a chaste kiss against his mouth. "How long are you staying this time?" she questioned. 

"I have a few things to take care of before I set out again" he sighed rolling one of the straps of her tank top between his fingers absent-mindedly. 

"Something for Tsunade-shishou? Or for the council?" she frowned "I thought that everything was taken care of?"

"Nothing of that sort" he muttered pressing her mouth along her brow line. "I need to take care of stuff, here, with you" the soft twitch at the corner of his mouth, signified the Uchiha's smile. 

"Ah!" her eyes widened in surprise "How did you know?" she pouted "I was hoping to surprise you" 

"Surprise a Uchiha? Honestly Sakura when, one has that ever happened and ended well. Plus Sharingon" scooting back the male moved to his knees. A hand pushed up her tank top with care. "Up" he ordered. Moving up her arms the top popped over her head only to be tossed over the side of the bed. A large hand slid over the ex-Haruno's neck, traced a collar bone, only lingering over her breasts before it settled atop a pale flat stomach, marked with scars that spoke of a dangerous life style. "How long till you gain weight?" 

"Are you asking when I become fat?" she gasped "You ass-" 

"Shut up Sakura" he grunted "Yes" one eye closed in embarrassment "Yes, how long till you become heavy with my child. Do you have any objection to that?" 

"Why I-" she faltered rubbing at her forehead "Honestly Sasuke. The things you say in private" she muttered. 

"You are one of the most obnoxious women I know, I have known you long enough to know that such sap pleases you" he grunted.

"But Sasuke" she whined raking her fingers through her hair "Your not supposed to do it if you don't want to-" 

"Sakura" he ignored her glare as he interrupted her once more. Moving a leg to the outside of her body it was a mere moment before he rolled onto his back, pulling her along with him. "Can you even list one time I have done something that I didn't want to" he sighed. 

"Not ever" she laughed lightly as Sasuke twisted pink strands about his pointer finger. Settling one leg on each side of narrow male hips she took in the sight of her ever busy husband. She was glad that he was spending time redeeming himself, mending his soul in the only way he knew how. But, it was lonely sometimes, the ache ever lingering deep within her breast, only quelled in his presence. 

"Then don't make false accusations. Annoying" he grunted as the women sitting atop him smacked his chest. 

"Don’t be such an ass then!" she laughed pressing her forehead to his once more. Closing her eyes the kunochi twined her fingers with the ones on the hand that he had left. A smile lifted her cheeks as he pressed his mouth against hers once more. A soft kiss, a warm kiss, yet filled with something else... "Sasuke what is bothering you?" 

"Hn" 

"Sasuke Uchiha..." her voice heavy with warning "I am not playing this game with you this morning" 

"Hn...my hand" 

"Your hand?" confused by the question she looked up to find her husband staring at their intertwined fingers, a look of displeasure painted across normally stoic features. "What about it?" the smile changed into a frown as concern rolled in her chest. She had noticed no injuries and from what she could sense there was no dramatic shifts in his chakra network. 

"That’s just it." he grunted "My hand....single. Hand not hands" he refused to look at her, focusing instead on the appendage in observation. "I have one hand and that is it" 

"Sasuke I thought-" 

"One!" he snapped finally turning to look at her "Sakura I have one hand! That is it! One hand, one arm" anger filled his eyes , sharingon coming alight at the level of his displeasure. 

"Sasuke-" 

"How am I to hold my child with one hand!" the shout echoed about the room, hitting the wall and ringing, loud in the sudden stifling silence. He stared up at Sakura as if daring her to say something. The anger was hot in his chest, the worry having been on his mind since he had left on his last mission. The look she was giving him could only be described as tentative. "Forget it" he grunted. 

"No, thank you Sasuke" lifting their joined hands to her mouth she kissed his knuckles soundlessly. It was rare for Sasuke to express anything that was bothering him. Even after they got married the occurrence was not normal. She continued on at his look of confusion "Thank you for telling me what is bothering you" she smiled pressing his hand against her cheek. "But you my love, are an idiot" 

"Sakura-" 

"Hush" she shook her head "Why would it matter if you have one hand or two? Does that change the love that you have for our child. No" pulling their hands downwards she pressed them firm to her belly "does it change how you love them? No. Does it change that you will do anything to protect us? No" she shook her head "Just because you only have one hand does not change anything. Our child will love you no less for it, for you are the father" she smiled "I love my husband no less for it" this time she laughed "And you put me through hell. I love you with all of my heart and so will our babe" she patted his hand with her free one "So don't let it trouble your mind. It is an empty worry" 

"Hn. You talk to much" the familiar response was grunted. Pulling her down a hard kiss was exchanged between the two, though this time no worry glazed it, this time it was relief. The kiss softened as hands left each other, re-memorizing face and body. 

"You need to sleep" she breathed softly between kisses. 

"Hn. If that’s what you want" 

"Tch. Sasuke" she laughed "I need you at full power so that you can perform your huband-ly duties" 

"Don’t you have work?" nonetheless their positions were reversed once more 

"Without a doubt word has made it to Tsunade-shishou of your return, which means that she will be no surprised at my absence today" she pressed a kiss to the pulse below his jaw. 

"Hn" fingers found their way to the waist band of pink shorts with ease

"Perk of being wed to the apprentice of the Hokage neh?" she giggled, hands sliding down to aid his.

"Hn" he kissed her once again "It would be a lot better if the apprentice would allow her husband to do what he pleases right now" 

"Hush" she kissed him again "Uchiha's always tale their duties so serious" 

"You would know, Sakura Uchiha"


End file.
